


And So They Came Together

by UggsBetts



Series: Loved to Completion: A Confluence of Marriages [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Warlords, Writing Prompt, lesbian wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UggsBetts/pseuds/UggsBetts
Summary: Two warlords agree that their newfound peace contract between their peoples would be best sealed with a marriage. With no available daughters, sisters, nieces or female cousins on either side, the two conclude they must marry each other.





	And So They Came Together

The Holy Church Man raised his fist high into the sky, and the roaring crowd below the church steps fell into a hushed hum.

“We come together today to join in holy matrimony Lord Xandreth the Bold of House Eklesiast, Ruler of Snarkadia, and Exalted Jundun of the Muk-Duk Peoples. With this wedding, we end the war plaguing our lands for centuries.”

To the left, Lord Xandreth stood, bedecked in the traditional Snarkadian fur and claws, well-shined for the occasion. To the right, Exalted Jundun stood, bedecked in the traditional Muk-Duk silver armor, well-shined for the occasion. They looked at the Holy Church Man unwaveringly, hands clasped together in front of them.

“As no available daughters, sisters, nieces or female cousins on either side are available, this matrimony will join their two houses forever, sealing peace between our countries for all time.”

Xandreth finally looked at Jundun for the first time, and smiled shyly, blushing.

“You may now kiss the bride.”

Jundun swept up Xandreth into her arms, and Xandreth swooned into the kiss, firmly holding Jundun’s round cheeks in both of her thin hands.

A cheer went up over the crowd. The happy couple parted, holding hands and facing their adoring people.

Xandreth leaned closely to Jundun, and whispered:

“Thank Void we live in a matriarchy. Can you imagine if we were both men?”


End file.
